1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to openers for removing a closure from a container, and in particular to a multi-purpose opener for removing closures from a variety of containers such as bottles and cans.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a large variety of closures for cans and bottles including conventional bottles caps, screw top closures, lid tabs and ring pull openers for food cans.
These closures are design designed to allow a person to open the container without the aid of tools. However, most closures can be difficult to remove for people with short finger nails or weak or arthritic hands. A variety of tools are available to aid in removing closures. However, most of these tools are directed at one specific type of closure and there are few tools on the market which are multi-purpose and directed at removing closures from a variety of containers.